


Bad Day

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: DickDami dickie is feeling down and Damian is trying to cheer him up, bonus points if there is some cuddling----------Damian comes home to find a distressed Dick and that just won’t do. There’s cuddling. Promise!





	

Damian let out an exhausted sigh as he pulled into his parking spot next to Dick’s police cruiser and shut off the engine. He might spend his nights swinging around Gotham as a vigilante, but nothing was more exhausting than a board meetings at WE. Though he would never admit to it, Damian felt bad for what Drake had been dealing with for years on his own. At least Damian only had to attend meetings when they didn’t interfere with his college courses, which wasn’t that often.

It felt like the elevator ride took longer than normal and, of course, the key stuck in the lock again. Damian fought the urge to simply kick the door open and tried again to turn the key. He growled under his breath when the key caught again in the lock, then he slammed his fist against the door. For some reason, that seemed to do the trick and the key finally managed to unlock the apartment door.

A spike of annoyance ran through Damian at the sight of Dick’s holster thrown haphazardly on the floor right next to the rack it was supposed to be hung on. He considered leaving it there for Dick to trip over, but the sight of his uniform shirt lying on the ground not far away made him worry. Occasionally Dick would drop his holster to the ground when he was too tired to bother hanging it up, but he loathed leaving clothes on the floor. As he walked further into the apartment, Damian found other pieces of Dick’s uniform strewn about. His belt had been thrown on the coffee table, one shoe was sitting on the dog bed, the other was sticking out from under the side table, and his pants were a messy pile in front of their bedroom door.

When Damian pushed open the door, the first thing he saw was Ginger curled up on top of what looked to be a pile of blankets in the middle of the bed. The moment he stepped closer to the bed, he noticed the pile of blankets was shaking underneath Ginger. The dog picked up her head and let out a pitiful whine, but didn’t move to greet him like she normally would. Damian ran a comforting hand over her head, then ushered her off the bed and took a seat on the very edge.

“Dick? Do you require anything?” A pair of arms snakes their way out of the mass of blankets and reached for Damian. “Father will not be pleased if we miss patrol.”

Despite his warning, Damian knew he would stay in bed with Dick all night if that’s what it took to make him feel better. He quickly changed into something more comfortable and placed his phone in a reachable spot, before slipping into Dick’s waiting arms. Without having to do anything, Damian found himself pulled into the mess of blankets next to a crying Dick. Since his arms were trapped by a combination of Dick’s limbs and blankets, Damian leaned forward to press his forehead against Dick’s instead of wiping away his tears.

“What happened?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yes, you do. You always want to talk about it. You mope worse than Todd if you don’t have anyone to talk to when you are upset.”

Dick sniffled pathetically and tired to move closer to Damian. “Thanks.”

“I have done nothing. I am waiting for you to tell me what is wrong, so I can make you feel better.”

“Trust me, you’re helping. How was your day?”

“Fine. Tell me what is wrong.”

“Dami!” A watery laugh fell from Dick’s lips, then he knocked his forehead playfully against Damian’s head. “I just need a distraction right now. Talk to me.”

“You ask too much.”

Dick laughed again. “And people say you don’t have a sense of humor.”

“I do not. The only person I desire to see laugh is you and you are easy to make laugh. Probably because you grew up in a circus.”

“Rude.”

“Rude is the Discowing outfit. Todd showed it to me. It is an insult to the eyes. I am surprised no one arrested you for such a crime.”

“At the time, it was fashionable.”

“That is hard to believe.” The limbs wrapped around Damian loosened enough for him to ran his hand through Dick’s messy hair. “Do not think I will pick up after you because you have been crying. It is your responsibility.”

“My uniform is wrinkled by now.”

“Most likely. Alfred would not be pleased to see such a thing.”

“Yeah. Sorry for the mess.”

“You worried me. Try not to do that again. It is annoying when you do.”

Dick replied with a little hum and a quick kiss on Damian’s nose. “Okay. A little girl died today. I couldn’t get to her in time. She died because I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Then it was not for lack of trying.”

“No.”

“Why are you crying? It is part of your job. You cannot save everyone. You know that better than most. You have lost people before, including children, and I have never seen you cry like this. What was different?”

“She reminded me of you. She had long black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. When I talked to her, she had an accent and talked like an adult and I looked at her and saw you and-”

“Breathe. I am here. There is nothing that would prevent me from staying by your side. I am your partner in all things and I will fight anything to remain with you.”

“I love you, too, Dami.”

“You are it for me.” Warm lips pressed softly together and their fingers tangled together in a lazy hold. “Never doubt that.”

“The last thing I would do is doubt you. I’ve known you too long to ever think you’d go back on your word.”

“Be sure to never forget it. I will be most displeased if you do.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
